Parola d'ordine
by Ida59
Summary: Severus Piton, nuovo Preside di Hogwarts, prende possesso della presidenza e stabilisce la nuova parola d'ordine.


**Parola d'ordine**

**Titolo:** Parola d'ordine

**Autore/data**: Ida59 / 4-9 agosto 2008

**Beta-reader:** Nykyo

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Piton e il quadro di Silente

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Severus Piton, nuovo Preside di Hogwarts, prende possesso della presidenza e stabilisce la nuova parola d'ordine.

**Nota 1: **Storia scritta per la VI edizione del concorso di Acciofanfiction: Momenti mancanti da I Doni della Morte. Capitolo di riferimento: 12 – La magia è potere. Ha ottenuto il primo posto nel sondaggio pubblico del sito. .?poll=12 e il 2° posto dalla Giuria del Sito.

**Nota 2: **Purtroppo nel 7° libro sembra esserci un grave errore: Piton parla con il quadro di Silente, apparentemente proprio nella presidenza, addirittura prima che Voldemort prenda il controllo del Ministero e, quindi, prima ancora di essere nominato Preside. Cosa che non è assolutamente possibile. In questa storia ho cercato di sanare questa incongruenza, supponendo che, prima di prendere possesso dell'ufficio di Silente, Piton avesse parlato con lui per prendere accordi sulle "esche" dei sette Potter solo tramite un piccolo quadretto, poco più di grande di una fotografia, e che il primo, vero incontro con il quadro di Silente, a grandezza naturale, sia proprio quello che descrivo io.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Parola d'ordine**

_Sullo scosceso pendio, un'ombra scura si staglia immobile nel sole che muore: i lunghi capelli corvini coprono in parte il pallido viso, mentre il mantello nero ondeggia nel vento._

Hogwarts è qui, davanti a me, sotto di me, mollemente adagiata nella conca del lago, onde azzurre appena increspate di spuma bianca: gli ultimi raggi del sole che tramonta, come amanti timorosi, la baciano con leggiadra delicatezza.

La guardo, avido, come un bambino, gli occhi neri spalancati nel sole.

E' bella come sempre, anzi, più di sempre.

Più di quanto ricordassi, più di quanto la rimpiangessi.

Mi mordo le labbra e chiudo appena gli occhi, quasi abbagliato dalla luce, io, proprio io, che sono solo oscurità: un doloroso nodo mi attanaglia la gola.

Non credevo che l'avrei più rivista, dopo averla abbandonata fuggendo di corsa, in quella notte orribilmente verde, inseguito dalla giusta rabbia del giovane Potter, dopo aver compiuto il mio terribile dovere.

Riapro gli occhi e sospiro: il sole cala rapidamente dietro le colline e un velo d'ombra si distende sul castello, come un lenzuolo leggero, a proteggerlo dalla notte che, oscura, avanza.

Solo le torri restano illuminate dai raggi dorati, ma ancora per pochi istanti.

L'ultima torre a salutare il sole è quella più alta: la Torre di Astronomia.

Il mio sospiro si fa greve e lo sguardo scivola dolente sulla Tomba Bianca, dove un caro amico, che io ho rubato alla vita lacerando ancora una volta la mia anima, dorme la sua eternità.

E' doloroso, terribilmente doloroso, l'atroce rimorso che, come un sarto crudelmente pietoso, ricuce adagio gli strappi della mia anima, a pezzo a pezzo, giorno dopo giorno, lentamente, in uno straziante e interminabile rammendo, tra lacrime non piante di una vita non vissuta.

Il rimorso lascia spazio solo perché io compia il mio dovere, nel rimpianto di un amore che ho bruciato con una sola parola sbagliata, e poi definitivamente ucciso con una scelta folle ed errata, tanti anni fa, troppi anni fa.

Il dolore mi ha fatto vecchio, nel pallore estremo del mio viso che a tutti pare gelido e imperscrutabile. Ma nella ragnatela di rughe sottili è incisa la strada interminabile della mia sofferenza, cui fa da guida, come a un povero cieco, l'atroce rimorso che si dibatte in contorti sentieri che recano solo alla mia assoluta solitudine, ora che ho perso anche te, Albus!

Eppure è proprio da lei, Hogwarts, e da te, Albus, che sto tornando: la Magia Oscura è al Potere ed io ne sono l'orrido emblema.

Severus Piton, Preside di Hogwarts.

Riderei, se non mi venisse da piangere.

Ma non ho più lacrime: quelle poche che sono rimaste sono tutte dedicate al mio amore perduto, all'amore che non ho mai avuto, all'amore che ho allontanato da me e poi avventatamente ucciso.

La mia mano carezza piano la sua foto, nei recessi reconditi del mio abito, tesoro segreto rubato a un morto che ho profondamente odiato credendolo colpevole di colpe che solo io ho commesso e che solo io devo espiare, fino in fondo.

Dolorosamente.

Sono davanti alla porta del tuo studio, Albus, che, fin troppo docile, si apre, purtroppo, al mio comando: al Ministero hanno fatto le cose per bene, ora che Magia è Potere ed io ne sono l'odioso araldo, proprio in questa scuola che un tempo ho amato chiamare casa.

Rimango fermo sulla soglia ed esito, quasi attendendo la tua voce che, come sempre, m'invitava a entrare, con un pizzico di divertita allegria nel suo tono brioso.

L'allegria che brillava nelle tue iridi azzurre, mentre a me mancava del tutto nella vuota tristezza dei miei occhi neri.

Ma la tua voce non risuona nell'aria, non più: _io_ le ho tolto ogni suono.

Avanzo lento, lo sguardo rivolto a terra: so che il tuo ritratto è lì, pronto ad accogliermi.

Ma sono io che, anche se ho lasciato passare più e più giorni, ancora non sono pronto per questo incontro.

La scuola è ancora deserta, in questi ultimi giorni di agosto.

Ho atteso l'ombra della notte incombente, per entrare, anche se ora il Ministero, totalmente controllato dall'Oscuro Signore, afferma che è mio pieno diritto occupare questa stanza.

Ma non lo è, non è vero!

Non volevo incontrare i miei colleghi, coloro che domani mi guarderanno con odio feroce, abbassando a malavoglia il capo davanti agli ordini di un odiato assassino.

Stringo i denti e serro i pugni, conficcandomi le unghie nei palmi, ma so che i miei occhi sono lucidi di lacrime che nessuno può vedere.

Come potrò, domani, sostenere lo sguardo dei cupi occhi verdi di Minerva, colmi di lacrime di dolore per la tua morte, proprio io che ti ho ucciso?

E i perforanti occhi di Vitious, che dal basso all'alto mi accuseranno, vividi e inesorabili?

E i sospiri di quel bonaccione di Hagrid, soffocati nel suo fazzolettone a quadri?

Gli sguardi dei miei colleghi mi condanneranno, domani, ribollenti di odio impotente, ed io dovrò sorridere loro, gelidamente imperturbabile e indifferente, con il cuore che va in pezzi. Perderò così anche quella poca amicizia e stima che mi ero guadagnato in questi anni, quando loro avevano saputo intuire, poco per volta, che non c'era solo oscurità in me, anche se solo quella mostravo loro.

Sospiro di nuovo, profondamente, chiedendomi se, dopo tutto l'orrore vissuto in questi ultimi due mesi, avrò ancora la forza per affrontare anche tutto questo.

Per affrontare l'odio degli allievi delle varie Case, esclusa forse solo Serpeverde, tra tutti il dolore più grande. Temo che quei ragazzi siano orami perduti, inesorabilmente avviluppati tra le spire del serpente che ha ghermito anche la mia innocenza ed io non posso più tendere loro la mano. A quel tempo, invece, io avrei ancora potuto lottare e fuggire lontano, aggrappandomi alla mano tesa di una cara amica, che, fino allora, aveva rappresentato il mio intero mondo.

E che ancora lo è, anche se è un mondo ormai perduto, per sempre!

Mi mordo le labbra e abbasso il capo, mentre entro nello studio che non sarà mai mio, perché è solo e sempre di Albus Silente ed io ne sono solo un indegno usurpatore.

Avanzo piano, guardingo, senza mai alzare lo sguardo verso il suo quadro che, ne sono certo, mi osserva benevolo con quel suo sorriso sereno.

Conosco quel sorriso, fin troppo bene.

Dolorosamente bene.

Scosto la sedia, lentamente, e raddrizzo infine le spalle: sento il suo sguardo che mi perfora la nuca, ma fingo indifferenza mentre levo calmo la bacchetta per accendere le candele.

Traggo un lungo sospiro: ora devo decidermi a sedermi sulla sua sedia.

Non mi sembra giusto: sono sempre stato seduto dall'altra parte della scrivania, per tanti anni.

Ho pianto disperato, accasciato su quella sedia.

Ho ripreso ad avere uno scopo nella vita, tremando su quella sedia.

Ho lottato, ho promesso, ho discusso, ho litigato, ho capito tante cose, su quella sedia.

Ma se ora mi sedessi là, dovrei affrontare il suo sguardo azzurro.

Mi impongo quindi di sedermi sulla _sua_ sedia, senza pensare, senza soffrire.

Come se fosse mai possibile sedermi sullo scranno del mago che ho ucciso, dell'uomo che amavo come un padre.

Brucia, come le fiamme dell'Inferno che, sole, avrebbero il diritto di avvolgere la mia anima.

Fingo un'indifferenza che non ho e cerco una posizione comoda, che non troverò mai.

Già m'immagino il suo esasperante sorriso alle mie spalle: se c'è qualcuno che sa comprendermi, solo con un colpo d'occhio, è proprio lui.

Ma gli volto la schiena, ostinatamente in silenzio.

Non sono pronto.

No, non lo sono.

Sospiro silenziosamente.

Albus, invece, sospira sonoramente.

E' impaziente: se lo conosco bene, non resisterà in silenzio ancora per molto.

Solo pochi secondi: tre, quattro, cinque… Eccolo!

- Severus!

Chiudo gli occhi, stretti, e tremo appena: è la sua voce, proprio come se fosse vivo.

Ma è morto.

L'ho ucciso io.

- Severus!

Vecchio testardo! Non capisci che non ce la faccio?

Tenere gli occhi serrati non basta: stringo anche i denti, e i pugni.

E vorrei turarmi le orecchie.

Maledetto dovere!

- Severus! Rispondimi!

Abbi pietà, Albus, dammi ancora un po' di tempo: lì, dietro le mie spalle, sei a grandezza naturale e la tua voce risuona assolutamente uguale a prima, quando eri vivo.

Non è come parlarti fuggevolmente in quel quadretto scolorito, dove la tua voce arrivava soffocata e potevo fingere che non fosse neppure la tua.

- Severus, verrai qua tutti i giorni, d'ora in avanti: alla fine dovrai alzare lo sguardo e incontrare il mio, non credi?

Sì, lo so, Albus: prima o poi dovrò rassegnarmi a farlo.

Ma, per ora, rimango chiuso in un ostinato mutismo. E a capo chino, volgendoti le spalle.

- Insomma, Severus! Vuoi salutare un vecchio amico sì o no?

- No! – ringhio disperato, mentre mi porto le mani alle orecchie, come se potessi riuscire a non sentirti più.

Sei dentro di me, non solo il tuo ricordo, ma anche il tuo sorriso, quello che ora illumina il tuo viso.

E dentro di me c'è anche il tuo amore, insieme a quel tuo ultimo, terribile ordine, al quale, come sempre, ho fedelmente obbedito.

Ancora un ultimo, rassegnato sospiro e, lentamente, mi alzo, giro intorno alla scrivania e mi siedo sulla sedia che è sempre stata mia.

Ecco, ora che ho rimesso a posto le cose, ora che tu sei tornato a essere l'unico vero Preside di questa scuola, ora posso anche guardarti: alzo lo sguardo verso il tuo ritratto e annego nell'azzurro luminoso dei tuoi occhi, vicino eppure infinitamente lontano.

Guardi stupito i miei occhi neri: non ti aspettavi che fossero così lucidi di lacrime, vero?

E' questo il nostro primo reale incontro, dopo che ci siamo lasciati con quel lampo verde di morte sulla torre, due mesi fa, con quelle due tremende parole che ancora bruciano sulle mie labbra, mentre la mia anima si lacerava con uno strappo più doloroso di quanto avessi mai immaginato.

- Ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai ordinato, Albus. Tutto. Infatti, sono diventato il nuovo Preside, come vedi. – affermo con evidente disgusto.

- Grazie, Severus!

Odio quando mi ringrazi.

Odio quando mi sorridi.

Eppure, quel sorriso mi ridà una speranza che in questi due mesi avevo creduto completamente perduta.

Sono sceso all'Inferno per te, Albus, lo sai?

Le fiamme del rimorso hanno arso la mia anima, lentamente rigenerandola, mentre le fiamme dell'incubo in cui vivevo, al fianco dell'Oscuro Signore e dei suoi Mangiamorte, di nuovo la bruciavano, in una rincorsa infinita di atroce sofferenza.

Ho dovuto uccidere ancora, Albus, quando la morte è stata l'ultimo pietoso dono che potevo elargire. Ho visto altri uomini e donne morire, davanti a me, mentre restavo forzatamente impassibile davanti alle loro suppliche e il mio cuore andava in mille pezzi dietro lo schermo nero e vuoto dei miei occhi.

Osservi in rispettoso silenzio le lacrime solcare piano le mie guance pallide e la mia mano che, con violenza, le spazza via.

Annuisci, come se avessi compreso i miei pensieri.

Ma non può essere: tu non sei lui, sei solo un quadro, una sbiadita copia del vero Albus.

Eppure, abbassi il capo, a disagio, ed anche i tuoi occhi sono lucidi. Poi trai un lungo sospiro e di nuovo mi guardi:

- Grazie, Severus. – ripeti ancora.

Ora non sorridi più e la tua voce risuona d'una cupa tristezza:

- Sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te, fino in fondo. Non avrei potuto chiederlo a nessun altro, nessuno.

Sospiri piano, quasi fosse doloroso, prima di continuare:

- Solo tu potevi avere la forza e la determinazione di uccidermi e continuare poi a fare il tuo dovere, senza perdere la tua umanità, anche se ti ho obbligato a precipitare di nuovo nell'Inferno di Voldemort.

Nei tuoi occhi azzurri vedo riflesso l'infinito dolore che trabocca tumultuoso dalle nere profondità dei miei.

- So quanto soffri, Severus, e mi dispiace infinitamente. Ma ho ancora bisogno dei tuoi servigi.

La tua voce è tornata secca e decisa, al sorriso si è sostituita la determinazione sul tuo viso: da vero condottiero, quale sei, hai di nuovo messo da parte il lato paterno.

Ma io vi ho ucciso entrambi: il comandante e il padre.

- Cos'altro vuoi da me? – chiedo con irritato sarcasmo. – Un altro pezzo della mia anima? O la mia vita, finalmente?

- Solo che tu mantenga la tua promessa. – rispondi calmo.

Spalanco gli occhi: ogni promessa che ti ho fatto mi è costata un'infinita sofferenza e già so che sarà così anche questa volta.

- Mi confermi che Voldemort ha fatto nominare anche i fratelli Carrow?

Faccio un disgustato cenno d'assenso: solo Grayback sarebbe stato una peggiore scelta, per questa povera scuola. Ma sarebbe stato troppo, perfino per l'Oscuro Signore.

- Proteggere i ragazzi da loro non sarà facile. – ponderi preoccupato.

- Non mi hai mai assegnato compiti facili! – rispondo acido.

Sul riflesso delle tue lenti a mezza luna vedo le mie labbra sottili stirarsi in uno strano sorriso, quasi fossi orgoglioso di me stesso.

Effettivamente, lo sono.

Non è facile essere all'altezza delle tue aspettative, ma io so di essere sempre riuscito a soddisfarti pienamente. Nessun altro, oltre a me, avrebbe saputo ingannare così bene l'Oscuro Signore, aiutandoti a tendere la trappola che lo porterà alla sconfitta finale.

E' la mia vendetta, l'unico scopo della mia vita, oltre a proteggere il figlio di Lily.

Annuisci sorridendo, sottilmente divertito:

- Sarebbe stato sciupare il tuo talento, Severus!

Ora ti sorrido, senza più falsi veli:

- Significa che ti sei finalmente deciso a raccontarmi tutto quanto?

Borbotti qualcosa che non capisco, mentre ammicchi, fintamente distratto, a un altro quadro.

No, a quanto pare nulla è cambiato, nemmeno con la tua morte.

Le mie dita stringono con forza i braccioli della sedia: quanto hai preteso da me, Albus, senza darmi mai nulla in cambio se non una speranza di vendetta!

Ma è quanto mi basta per continuare a vivere, anche nel tremendo incubo in cui si è trasformata la mia esistenza dopo la tua morte: ho il mio dovere da compiere, ancora, e vi resterò aggrappato con forza indomita, fino in fondo, fino alla fine, fino a quando sarà necessario, pronto a sacrificare la mia vita, in ogni momento.

Incomincio a sentirmi a mio agio in questa stanza: è qui che nei prossimi mesi svolgerò il mio compito, non facile, di proteggere gli studenti dai Carrow.

So già fin d'ora che molte volte non potrò intervenire, almeno non in modo scoperto e, come sempre, dovrò assistere impassibile, anzi, fingere sadica soddisfazione davanti alle azioni infami da loro perpetrate. L'Oscuro Signore è stato chiaro: spetta solo ai Carrow impartire le punizioni ed io potrò solo agire nell'ombra, come mi è congeniale. Sarà dura, con quei due depravati che godono a infliggere dolore, molto dura.

Gli studenti mi odieranno, ancora più di prima, mentre io cercherò solo di proteggerli.

Come ho sempre fatto.

All'improvviso, l'Albus del ritratto torna a guardarmi, impressionato dal mio lungo e affranto sospiro. Il suo sguardo si posa sulle mie dita sottili, le nocche sbiancate tanto spasmodica è la mia stretta sui braccioli. Allento la presa e il sangue torna a circolare nelle dita pallide.

Dall'alto del quadro mi sorridi incoraggiante:

- Cerca di vedere il lato positivo, Severus: meglio qui a scuola, di nuovo, piuttosto che nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte!

Sollevo di scatto il viso mostrandoti le fiamme nere che avvampano nei miei occhi: Albus, ti ho mai detto che talvolta trovo le tue battute raccapriccianti?

Mi alzo e torno dall'altro lato della scrivania, voltando le spalle al ritratto.

Voglio ignorarlo.

Frugo con due dita nella tasca più protetta della mia veste e ne traggo un foglio spiegazzato: lo liscio piano, con delicata dolcezza.

Ma non lo apro: quel curioso di Albus certo sta allungando il collo per spiare ed io ormai conosco a memoria cosa c'è scritto.

Prendo anche la foto e la sfioro con dita tremanti: appena sarò uscito, gli altri ritratti racconteranno ad Albus che ho pianto mentre la accarezzavo con amore.

Non m'importa. Albus capirà e non chiederà nulla.

Questa volta resterà zitto.

Rimango immobile, mentre silenziose lacrime scendono piano sulle mie guance pallide, tardivo e inutile omaggio per un amore che solo io ho ucciso.

Intorno a me c'è un rispettoso silenzio immobile: i quadri sembrano veramente solo normali dipinti babbani.

Traggo un lungo sospiro e mi riscuoto: ritiro con cura il foglio e la foto, di nuovo protetti, vicino al mio cuore.

- Severus?

- Che cosa vuoi, Albus? – chiedo senza girarmi.

Dovrò imparare a parlargli senza guardarlo, altrimenti avrò perennemente il torcicollo.

Oppure dovrò spostare il quadro.

No, meglio lasciarlo dov'è: vedere i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso, in ogni istante, sarebbe troppo.

- Devi scendere a cena: sei già in ritardo. – mi ricorda gentile.

- Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo. – rispondo con secca decisione.

- Perché?

E' inutile: devo alzarmi e girarmi.

Devo guardarlo negli occhi, mentre gli parlo.

- Non intendo cominciare a torturarmi prima che sia espressamente necessario farlo. – rispondo sputando fuori le parole con forza.

Mi guardi stupito, come se non riuscissi a comprendere quanto soffrirò a dover affrontare, apparentemente impassibile, l'odio che luccicherà negli occhi Minerva; quanto mi costerà sostenere, fintamente imperturbabile, l'astio nello sguardo acceso del piccolo Vitious e la delusione sul faccione triste di Hagrid.

- E' più facile mentire all'Oscuro Signore che affrontare il disprezzo dei miei colleghi, i loro sguardi d'accusa, le mezze parole d'insulto che sfuggiranno alla loro ira nel vedermi usurpare il tuo posto, dopo che ti ho ucciso. – sibilo, irritato per la tua incomprensione.

Allarghi le braccia e scuoti la testa, rassegnato.

Va bene, d'accordo, hai ragione tu: meglio a tavola in Sala Grande che la notte attorno al falò nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte.

- Ad ogni modo, non intendo sedermi sul tuo scranno. – ribatto brusco a quelle parole non dette.

- Puoi farla sostituire con un'altra, se ritieni che sia scomoda. – ammicchi irriverente verso te stesso.

- No, deve rimanere lì com'è, ma vuota. – insisto ostinato, quasi come un bambino capriccioso determinato a contestare l'autorità del padre.

- Ora sei tu il Preside, spetta a te. – ribatti con pacata dolcezza.

- No!

Senza rendermene conto ho gridato, cosa che non faccio mai, e tutti i Presidi mi stanno osservando dai loro ritratti, stupiti.

- Non mi siederò sulla sedia dell'uomo che ho ucciso. – preciso lentamente, con un'ostentata calma che più falsa non potrebbe essere.

- Solo su mio preciso ordine…

Ti lancio uno sguardo intenso e penetrante che blocca le tue parole:

- Questo non fa alcuna differenza, _per me._ – affermo con durezza, continuando a fissarti negli occhi.

Non replichi più, ma i tuoi occhi si fanno lucidi e riflettono il dolore che arde tumultuoso nel nero abisso dei miei.

Mi giro con una rapida mossa, facendo ondeggiare il mantello, e mi avvio verso la porta.

- Grazie, Severus.

La tua voce è un sussurro sottile che mi colpisce con violenza inaspettata alle spalle.

Mi fermo e rimango immobile, la bocca lievemente aperta e un sospiro che non riesce ad uscire, un miscuglio di dolorosa felicità, bloccato in gola

Non mi ringraziare, ti prego, Albus!

Deglutisco a fatica e so che, quando mi girerò, vedrai di nuovo una lacrima brillare sul mio volto pallido: questa volta non la spazzerò via, ma te la mostrerò, orgoglioso del mio dolore, felice delle tue parole.

Mi sorridi, di nuovo: se fossi ancora vivo, cercheresti di abbracciarmi ed io ti respingerei.

Ma sei morto, e il tuo abbraccio mi manca enormemente.

Altre lacrime seguono la prima, spudoratamente, mentre osservo il tuo ritratto e vorrei dirti quanto bene ti voglio.

Chiudo gli occhi e tiro un lungo sospiro, restando immobile vicino alla porta per lunghi, interminabili istanti, mentre tante immagini del passato scorrono veloci nella mia mente: ricordi di un uomo che ha saputo credere in me fino al punto di farmi desiderare di chiamarlo padre.

Infine raddrizzo le spalle e mi giro, a testa alta.

- Severus!

Mi blocco di nuovo, la mano sulla maniglia.

- Allora ti aspetto la settimana prossima.

Mi giro di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il mantello e colgo sulle tue lenti dipinte il riflesso scintillante dei miei occhi:

- Ma non stai mai zitto? – chiedo, con finta insolenza, il cuore un poco più leggero.

Sarà bello parlare con te, Albus, confidarmi, raccontarti il mio dolore e cercare conforto nel tuo sorriso.

Chissà, alla fine, potrei anche riuscire a dirti che ti voglio bene.

Intanto, grazie all'incantesimo esistente in questa stanza, nessun ritratto può riferire ciò che accade qui dentro: il mio prezioso segreto rimarrà ben protetto ed io per tutti sarò sempre e solo l'insensibile assassino che non sa provare emozioni.

Il ritratto di Albus mi fa l'occhiolino ed io, incredibilmente, accenno a ricambiare, mentre di nuovo mi giro e mi appresto a uscire.

- Severus!

- Sì, Albus? – rispondo, questa volta senza girarmi.

- I Carrow non ti permetteranno di lasciar vuoto il mio scranno.

Mi giro e ti fisso intensamente, ma di nuovo impassibile e pienamente controllato.

- Lo so. – rispondo tranquillo.

Mi osservi con sguardo interrogativo.

- Dovrò sedermi sul tuo scranno, lo so benissimo. L'ho sempre saputo! – aggiungo sbuffando. - Ma lo farò solo per _dovere,_ proprio come ho ucciso te.

Mi sorridi, un po' complice e un po' imbarazzato.

Finalmente apro la porta e mi accingo a uscire.

- Severus!

Sorrido nell'oscurità della scala a chiocciola e mi giro, paziente, stando al tuo gioco: anch'io non ho nessuna voglia di andare via.

- Ricordati che devi stabilire la nuova parola d'ordine per sigillare l'ingresso.

- Lo so, Albus. Ho già un'idea precisa.

Annuisci in silenzio, curioso.

Ma non te la svelerò, non oggi.

- Ora, per favore, Albus, vuoi startene buono e zitto e lasciarmi uscire da qui?

Mi sorridi e ti scusi:

- Cercavo solo un po' di compagnia, dopo due mesi di solitudine.

Mi sfugge un sospiro triste:

- Non sai quanto ti invidio: vorrei tanto essere rimasto io, per due mesi, completamente solo! – sussurro tra me, levando la mano per spegnere le candele e chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.

Mi lascio condurre dalla spirale mobile delle scale ed esco nella penombra del corridoio: il gargoyle di pietra mi guarda attendendo che gli comunichi la nuova parola d'ordine.

Sollevo lo sguardo nella direzione in cui c'è il ritratto di Albus e sussurro, accorato:

- Il Preside di questa scuola è, e per me sarà sempre, il Professor Albus – sollevo la bacchetta e alzo la voce – _Silente!_

11


End file.
